1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to semiconductor fabrication. More specifically, the invention relates to systems and methods for forming data storage devices incorporating semiconductor wafers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data storage devices that use atomic resolution storage (ARS) techniques for storing data can be formed of multiple wafers that are bonded together as a wafer stack. Such a wafer stack can be diced to form one or more data storage devices. Each data storage device typically includes multiple electron emitters and corresponding storage areas that are configured to store data.
Contamination of one or more surfaces of the various wafers of a wafer stack may degrade performance of data storage devices formed from that wafer stack. In particular, if some of the interior chambers of the wafer stack become contaminated, the performance of one or more of the emitters can be affected. This can inhibit the ability of a data storage device to store and/or retrieve data. Therefore, there is a need for improved systems and methods that address these and/or other shortcomings of the prior art.
Briefly described, the invention relates to semiconductor fabrication. In this regard, embodiments of the invention may be construed as providing systems for assembling wafer stacks. Some of these wafer stacks can be adapted to form one or more data storage devices, such a data storage device implementing atomic resolution storage techniques. A representative wafer stack includes a first wafer and a second wafer, with the first wafer and second wafer defining therebetween an interior chamber.
An embodiment of the system includes a vacuum chamber, a media deposition component and a wafer stack assembly component. The media deposition component is arranged within the vacuum chamber and is configured to deposit storage media upon the first wafer. The wafer stack assembly component also is arranged within the vacuum chamber. The wafer stack assembly component is configured to align the first wafer and a second wafer relative to each other and bond the first wafer and the second wafer together while at least a portion of the vacuum chamber is maintained under vacuum pressure. So configured, the interior chamber of the wafer stack can be formed as well as maintained under vacuum pressure.
Other embodiments of the invention may be construed as providing methods for forming data storage devices. A representative method includes: providing a first wafer and a second wafer, with the first wafer and second wafer being configured to define therebetween an interior chamber; maintaining the first wafer under vacuum pressure for a predetermined interval; depositing storage media upon the first wafer; removing contaminants from a vicinity of the first wafer; and bonding the first wafer and the second wafer together to form a wafer stack so that the interior chamber is maintained under vacuum pressure after the first wafer and second wafer are bonded together.
Other systems, methods, features, and advantages of the present invention will be or become apparent to one with skill in the art upon examination of the following drawings and detailed description. It is intended that all such additional systems, methods, features, and advantages be included within this description, be within the scope of the present invention, and be protected by the accompanying claims.